A New Life (revised)
by BelacFaxLover15
Summary: Bella is heartbroken over Edward, but not for long. She goes to the Volturi to become a vampire. will she find love in Italy? Will she finally have her well deserved happily ever after? Read to find out. Review!
1. Chapter 1

A New Life (Revised)

Chapter 1

Bella POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I knew that something today would change my life forever. I pulled back my 5 year old purple comforter. Thanks to Alice, my fashion sense had improved greatly. I gathered a summer outfit and my toiletries. I blindly stumbled to the bathroom. My teddy bear, Emmett, would have laughed at me for being a clumsy human. I got in and locked the door. I stripped off my clothes and turned the shower head on full blast. I waited for the water to get hot. I got in and chose my shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. I chose an apple pie scent. After I washed, I decided to shave. After I was clean and my legs were smooth, I got out. I used my apple pie lotion. Every scent that I have comes in a set of lotion, shampoo, conditioner and body wash. I got 5 different scents for $10. I have apple pie, sandal wood/lavender, cherry/vanilla, lilac/honey, and strawberry/chocolate.

I went to change into my outfit. It was a white ruffled summer dress that went mid-thigh, a long jean jacket, a long crystal heart necklace that went to my breast, a turquoise and caramel wrap around bracelet, a pair of flat sandals with a turquoise band, and a turquoise purse that had a matching flower on it. I added some clear gloss and turquoise eyeliner and brown mascara.

I looked HOT. I straightened my hair and flipped it to one side, so one side had more hair than the other. I waked down stairs and stuck cherry pop tarts in the toaster. They popped and ate them. I made Charlie bacon and pancakes. I grabbed my school bag with completed homework on my shoulder. I got my truck keys and walked outside. I locked the door. I unlocked my truck and got in. I'm so glad that it was the last day of school. It meant that I would get more time with Edward. Rosalie and I had finally made up. Rose, Alice, and I were the three musketeers. Jasper and Emmett were my big brothers. Carlisle and Esme were of course, my 2nd parents. I loved that family to death. I started the truck and drove to school. I got a lot of looks from other guys that were not so secretive. Edward and others had to skip because it was sunny outside. My first 6 classes were a blur. Jessica talked non-stop about how Mike had finally asked her out and what movie they were going to see. Angela and Ben were friendly, but quiet.

After the last class of the day, I saw Alice and Rose in the Porsche. They texted me this morning, saying that they were going to pick me up. I looked at them and smiled. They returned the smile. I put my book free book bag in the trunk and got in the car.

"You look pretty, Bella." Rosalie said this with honesty in her voice

"You really do, Bella." Alice stated

"Thanks guys! That means a lot coming from vampires. They laughed and they peeled out of the parking lot. They drove me to their house. I got out of the car and walked to the front door. I opened the door. I saw Carlisle and Esme playing chess. They smiled at me and continued. I saw Jazz and Em building a house of cards. I already knew that Edward was hunting. I watched a movie with my girlfriends. It was fun. I went to the bathroom, and saw that the others had gone hunting. Even with my weak human ears, I could hear moaning coming from Edward's room. I decided to investigate. I went up the stairs and crept up to Edward's door. I silently opened it and gasped at what I saw.

I saw Edward 'doing the deed' with Tanya Denali. They heard me gasp and looked up at me. Tanya looked mad that I had interrupted. Edward looked alarmed and ashamed and scared. He should be. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing and watched as Edward put some clothes on in 1 second and try to come up with an excuse. That tore it.

"Listen to me, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." He winced at his full name. I continued

"Was I not good enough for you? Do you not like me anymore?"

"Bella, I…" He started, but I cut him off

"Save it, Cullen. I hate you! I will never forgive you!"

"You two deserve each other, cheaters."

After that was said, I stormed out and drove to my house. I stripped and took a hot shower. I got out and put on some black shorts and a red tank top. I looked at my phone and saw that I had a missed call from Alice. I decided to call her. I only hated Edward. I still loved the others to death.

"Bella, I saw what happened. Are you okay? Please don't hate any of us other than Edward. I'm really.." Alice trilled so fast, that I was surprised that I could keep. I immediately squashed her fears.

"Chill, Alice. I still love everyone but Edward. It wasn't your fault. I'm okay." That part about me being okay was a lie and she heard it.

"Are you sure? Jazz could feel your anger and pain from your house to here."

"Fine, I 'm not right now, but I will be. Is that a better answer?"

"Just keep believing in that, Bella. I love you, bye."

She hung up. Alice had told me to keep believing it that, so mysteriously, that it made me wonder if she had a vision about me. Oh well, I will worry about it later. For now, I would listen to my I pod and read my Wuthering Heights book. I was at my favorite part. I book-marked it and fell asleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Life (Revised)

Chapter 2

Bella POV

I woke up, but I had a good feeling. I saw that it was 7:30. I walked down to the kitchen. It was Saturday. I saw that Charlie was up. I still hadn't told him about Edward. I made sure to hide the fact that I was crying last night, so he wouldn't do anything. I kissed Charlie's cheek and started on breakfast. As the bacon was cooking in the oven, I was mixing eggs, salt, pepper, and cheese in a bowl. I put it in a buttered pan and watched it sizzle. I waited and then scrambled the eggs. I took the pan off heat and put the eggs in a bowl. I pulled the bacon out and drained the grease. I made coffee and handed Charlie the paper. I finished everything and fixed Charlie a plate. I had some, then went up to my room, and checked my phone. I had a missed text from Rose

_Bella, come to my house today. The boys are on a hunting trip. Alice and I are going to give you a make-over and we won't take no for an answer. See you in 10 minutes._

The text was sent 5 minutes ago. I quickly took a shower and brushed my teeth. I brushed and blow dried my hair. I threw on some jeans, a t-shirt and converse. I hurried outside, and saw Rose's car. I hopped in and told her good morning.

"Good morning, Bella. You ready?"

"Yep, I want you to make me hot."

"Okay." She said this while laughing and drove to her house. I stepped out of the car with a very happy Alice. She got a distant look in her eyes and I knew that she was seeing the future.

"Bella, when we're done, you'll look GREAT!" She squealed this.

Rose led me into Alice's oversized bathroom. I got pushed into a very comfortable chair and turned me around, so I couldn't see. First, they looked at me, gathering ideas. They shared a look. Rose pulled me to the bath. She started the water, and got various colored items out. I knew that some were hair dye and others were for silkiness, shine, and highlights. Alice wet my hair and put the black hair dye in it. She washed it. Rose replaced her and various amounts of different shades of red were added. She washed it too. They blow dried my hair and put it in a towel thingy to hold in the color(s). They pushed me back in the chair. They gathered make-up materials. I felt them put on eyeliner, eye shadow, blush, and various lip related things. They took the towel out and curled my now dry hair. They turned me around and when I opened my eyes, I gasped and my eyes became saucers. I touched my cheek and the girl in the mirror did the same. I did it again. I just could not believe that the girl staring at me was me. I was plain and she was beautiful. She was every bit as pretty as Alice and Rose.

Let me tell you what they did. They died my hair an onyx black. They put in some mousse and some serums to make it shine and feel like silk. I had various shades of red highlights all over my black hair. It ranged from bright cherry to a dark fire red. It was stunning. My face was even better. I had some grey eye shadow and black eyeliner with brown mascara to compliment my brown eyes. My lips were a dark red. They looked full and soft. I had a light pink blush. The squealed when I said:

"I LOVE IT!" I squealed because for once, I was beautiful enough to fit in with vampires. I was no longer ordinary. I was beautiful. They gave me a dress. They ordered me to change. They went out and I changed. It was a hot pink lace dress that went to my knee. It was actually pretty, considering that I don't really wear dresses. It had a bright light blue strip in the middle. I stepped out and they gasped. They gave me some white low heel boots.

Overall, I looked AMAZING! They worked wonders. I would enjoy this night with them. I would leave to go to Italy to the Volturi. I might be happy now, but I needed to get away from Edward for a little while. They got ready and we went clubbing, to show off my new look. We all stepped out of the car in matching dresses, but with different colors. All the guys in the room gasped. They stared at us with lust filled eyes. I just noticed that my dress showed my curves very well. I have good curves, but the stuff that I dressed in didn't show them well.

We all hopped into Alice's black sports car. I got in the passenger side and Alice is driving. Rosalie was in the back. We went to Club under 21 since all of us were under 21. We didn't need to tell them that Ally and Rose were actually 100. As we got out of the car, some guys whistled. While it was nice, I didn't know if they whistled at us or the car. Probably both. We went inside and started to dance. They were playing some cool dance remixes. It went on like this for 3 hours. Finally, I got kind of tired and told them that I wanted to go home. They took me home.

I saw Charlie and braced myself for the questions that were sure to come.

"Hey dad."

"Hey bells. Nice make-over. I like it."

"Thanks, I'll be in my room."

"Okay. Good night. I love you."

"Night. Love you too."

I ran up to my room and took a shower. I decided to use my strawberry and chocolate bathing things. I got out and put on some pink basketball shorts and a black t-shirt that said:

'The sky is up, I'm not stupid!' It was a play on what people say when they ask you what's up. I thought it was funny. I looked in the mirror and saw that my hair was still as black and red as it was a few hours ago. I decided to text Rose.

(**Bella, **_Rose)_

**Hey Rose. Why is my hair still dark and red?**

_Because Alice and I used something permanent, so your hair will stay that way forever. Do you not like it anymore?_

**I do, but I was just wondering. I would love for it to stay this way forever. Thanx again! I love you. Tell everyone that I said hi. Hope the hunting trip went well. Bye, Rose**

_Bye Bella. I love you, too and will do. See you tomorrow._

I didn't respond because I knew that I wouldn't see them tomorrow. I kept switching my mind, so Alice couldn't warn the others wouldn't come get me. I needed to do this. I heard my laptop ding. I got an e-mail. I checked it and it said:

_**Ms. Swan,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that your application was accepted by the Board of Education of Italy. I hope you will find AIU (A/N: I made up the college) to your liking. School starts March 8, 2012. See you in 1 week.**_

_**Italian Board of Education**_

I was glad that I got accepted. I had a 4.5 grade point average. I am wicked smart. It was just a cover for Charlie. I packed up all my cute, summer clothes. I gathered up all my savings since my first birthday. I was pleased to find 20,000. I pulled out my college fund and I found 30,000 grand. I used about $150 to buy a first class ticket to a flight going non-stop to Italy. All that was left was to tell Charlie. I finished my Wuthering Heights book, and started on Merchant of Venice. I fell asleep.

The next morning, I to use my sandal wood and lavender bathing supplies. I squirted shampoo and conditioner in my hair. While the conditioner set in and the shampoo cleaned, I washed my body I got out and put on a white sundress with some red cowboy boots and a matching hat. My hair grows magically fast, so it was to my ribcage now. As my hair grew, the colors stayed with it. I loved that fact. My hair wouldn't look stupid because the bottom half was brown. I went downstairs. I saw that Charlie had a cup of coffee in his hand. He was dressed in his police uniform. HE had work today. I made one of Charlie's favorites. Grandma Swan's chocolate chip waffles with butter grits and turkey bacon. I cooked and made a plate for him. I decided to tell him.

"Dad, I applied to a college and got accepted."

"Cool, where to?"

"To a college in Italy? Is that okay?"

"Sure, bells. I was deciding on that myself, giving our half Italian heritage. When do you leave?"

"In one hour. I will take my truck. Can you get someone to pick it up for me?"

"Sure. Have you finished packing?"

"Yes." I said this with excitement because I was finally getting my wish. I would become a vampire. Something is telling me that someone there will help me to get over my heart break from Edward. I still cry myself to sleep. It's not as bad as I thought it would be, but it still hurts very badly.


	3. Chapter 3

A New Life (Revised)

Chapter 3

Bella POV

I got up early the next morning. I had a plane to catch at 8:00 and it was currently 6:50. I ran to the bathroom. I started the water and was about to get in, when I remembered that I didn't have clothes. I cursed and ran back to my room. I picked out a pair of short denim shorts, a blood red tank top that had in glitter blue bubble letters: 'Vampires are so cold, they are HOT!' It was funny for this situation. I put on some black 3' wedges. Also thanks to Alice, my balance had improved with her lessons. I curled my hair and put it in a messy bun. For make-up, I kept it light. I added some black mascara, silver eye liner, and some pink lip gloss and a clear coat. I painted my toes blood red and my hands neon black. I took my suitcase and walked downstairs. By the time I was done and made breakfast, it was7:38. I had about 22 minutes. I packed up my stuff in the truck and drove to the airport. I was in baggage claim, when I decided to text my dad to remind him to pick my truck up.

**Hey dad. I'm on the plane. My truck is in lot C3. I love you. I will call as soon as I land. See you in a few years.**

**XOXO, Bella**

As a going away gift, he got me an i- pod, so I texted him from that! I loved it! I could also listen to music, I put on Be My Escape by Reliant K. _**(A/N: I love that song! Look it up! :p)**_. The flight attendant asked me if I wanted a pillow.

"I can get a pillow?"

"You're in first class, mam. Everything is free. The food, the drinks and other things."

"Sure, thank you."

"You're welcome. Enjoy the flight."

I positioned the pillow so I could get comfortable and fell asleep in a second. When I woke up it was 2:30 in the afternoon. I slept about 6 hours. I felt refreshed. I had to pee, so I got up and went to the bathroom. I came back and discovered that I was hungry. I asked the flight attendant for a menu. I looked it over and ordered.

"I'll have a chocolate milk on the rocks, filet mignon, green beans, mash potatoes and brown gravy, and a chocolate lava cake. Thank you."

"It'll be ready in about 20 minutes.

~20 minutes later~

The food was delivered and I was amazed. Everything looked amazing, and the food had steam coming from it. I'm so glad that I'm not flying coach. I finished it all, including the drink a little while later. I was stuffed, so I decided to put on my head phones again and listen to the comforting lyrics of Ellie Goulding. I went back to sleep.

Shgdsfyf 4 hours later sdfgdksfjfdb

I felt someone shaking me and I woke up. "Mam, the plane is landing. Welcome to Volterra, Italy."

I got my bags out and turned off my I pod. I was the first to get off the plane. I stepped off the plane and on to the bustling city of Volterra with it's equally busy Italian population. I smelled the air and smiled. This would, hopefully, be my new home for a while. I would worry about the Cullens later.

Alice POV (Short)

I was arranging pink and white peonies in a crystal vase in the living room. I had just gotten back from a hunting trip with Jazz and Em. I was about to place them on a table, when I got a vision of Bella. She would have a happy future if we didn't visit her just yet. We would, for I had seen it, but not right now. She needed to become immortal and find her true soul mate first. I would block my mind from Edward, so he wouldn't see. He's been with Tanya ever since she left. All he talks about is how Tanya is a good _partner _and how Bella was just a human toy that he found intriguing for a little bit, all because he couldn't read her mind. I had to hold Jazz and Em back from killing Dickward when I told them about a vision of Bella crying and attempting suicide because of him. She changed something in the present, so that didn't happen. I was scared, but then glad when I saw that she was still alive. Only 5 months, and then we could see the new Bella.

Bella POV

I hailed a cab to Volterra Castle.

"Where to, miss?"

"Volterra, Castle, please."

"Are you sure miss?"

"Yes, why?"

"I've heard that when people go in, they don't come back out."

"I'll be fine, trust me. I know some good people there that will protect me."

"Just be careful miss."

"Will do."

We got there in 10 minutes, due to surprisingly light traffic.

"How much, sir?"

"It's on the house for a pretty lady like you. Just promise me to be careful."

"Will do." I blushed at his comment. I took my 2 small suit cases and started up the many steps leading to the famous Volterra Castle.

~40 steps later~( Bella actually counted, hahaXD)

I came to the heavy wooden gilded doors. I decided to put on a confident air. It isn't that hard to do since, I am already feeling pretty good. I opened the door with little effort. This was thanks to Emmett. He gave me an exercising program. I am now very strong for a 120 lb. 19 year old woman. Rose gave me make0up and the proper tips on how to put it on without hurting myself. I opened the doors and walked with a purpose to Gianna. I walked up to her and said hi, on the off chance that she remembered me from the last time.

"Hi, Bella. How are you?"

"Good, Gi. How are you? Are they ever going to turn you?"

"Bella, there is someone else here. That is Liam. He's new."

"Oh. Hi Liam."

When I turned around, I saw a 20 year old human that had black hair and green eyes. He had a tan. He was cute, but not really my type. He gasped when he saw me.

"Hey, miss. You look so beautiful. I'm Liam."

I laughed at his nervousness. I knew that I looked hot.

"I know. Gi told me. My name's Bella." I laughed at him repeating his name.

"Oh. Right." He turned redder at this.

"How do you know Miss Gianna?"

"I've been here before, with a now ex of mine."

"What? Bella, you broke up with Edward?" Shock was evident in Gianna's voice.

"Yes. He cheated with Tanya. I was so PISSED!"

"Who is Edward?" Liam quietly interjected

"An old boyfriend of mine. I went here to help him. He cheated on me with Tanya."

"Gi, does he know about certain things, like you?"

"No, he's fairly new."

"Is he Aro's pet?"

"Yes."

"I am not his pet!" Liam yelled at this

Gi and I just laughed at this. Any human here was Aro's pet, excluding me.

"It was nice to meet you, Liam."

"Gi, I'm here to see Aro about you know what. I don't want to break anymore rules." I said this with a wink.

"Right. I'll buzz you in." She said this with an answering wink.

"You broke Volturi rules, Miss Bella?"

"Yes, but I came to rectify that."

While I walked away. I heard Liam ask Gianna:

"I don't know about what?"

"Nothing that is important for you. Bells needs to make a change, so she doesn't break any rules.

"Okay."

As promised, the doors opened and I walked in with a confident vibe and walk. I looked all the vampires in the room in the eye. I smiled at Jane. She and I were as tight as Alice, Rose and I were. She loved me after my first visit She said that I was brave to be with a vampire. She smiled. I turned to Caius, Marcus, and Aro. I saw a black haired vampire with amazing ruby eyes staring at me. My heart picked up in pace. I will wonder about that later.

"Hello, Aro."

"Ah, dear Bella. How are you and Edward?"

"Fine, but I'm no longer with Edward. He decided to go blonde, if you know what I mean." I winked knowingly at him.

He smiled.

"Ah, the Denali's are a strange bunch, but useful nonetheless."

"Yes, well, back to business. I'm here to become a vampire."

Alec POV

I was standing next to my sister when a beautiful angel walked in the room. She had gorgeous black hair with amazing red highlights. Her face was the perfect blend of being naturally beautiful and a little enhancement. She smiled at my sister and Jane smiled back. I wondered what that was about. I'll ask later. I saw her walk up to Aro.

"Hello, Aro." She said in the most beautiful voice I've ever heard.

"Ah, dear Bella, How are you and Edward?" He asked this with true curiosity.

"Fine, but I'm no longer with Edward. He decided to go blonde, if you know what I mean." She winked her perfectly brown colored eye at him knowingly.

"Ah, the Denali's are a strange bunch, but useful nonetheless."

"Yes, well back to business. I'm here to become a vampire."

I couldn't believe that this beauty is asking to become immortal. My wish was coming true. I knew that I just had to have her. She was so perfect and I had strong feelings for her. They could definitely turn into feelings of love.

Bella POV

Aro looked at me with a happy light in his fire red eyes.

"Why dear Bella?"

"I can't break any rules now can I? I smiled a knowing smile at him. "Besides, I can get back at Edward this way. It's going to be fun!"

"Can I try?" He looked pleadingly at me. I couldn't resist his eyes and gave him my hand confidently. I already knew that he would not see anything.

After a minute, he gave up.

"Very well. I shall do it, now."

"M'kay." He picked me up in less than the blink of an eye. He race towards a very long corridor. It only took him three seconds, whereas it would have taken me three minutes. He opened the door and laid me on a very soft bed. He kissed my neck, whispered:

"I'm sorry" He bit down and I blacked out from the fiery venom now coursing through my veins.


	4. Chapter 4

A New Life (Revised)

Chapter 4

Bella POV

~3 days later~

The fire and pain stated to lessen as time went on. It went slowly from my fingertips, then slowly continued to back up, only to go to my heart. The fire got stronger and it seemed impossible, but my heart got faster. It was about the same pace as a hummingbird's wings. My heart was so fast that I was very surprised that it didn't fly out of my chest. The fire attacked my heart one last time. My heart faltered as it reached its last beat. I realized that the pain was no more. I took a second to enjoy the absence of pain.

As I opened my eyes, I realized that I could see everything! I could see the smallest splinters and cracks in the wooden doors. I could see the little carpet fibers of the rugs. I could even see the dust motes in the air. It was so pretty. As I slipped back into even consciousness, I could hear the bustling Italians moving their feet. I could hear taxi cabs and music. I could hear the lowest of music. I cloud smell everything. Now that I've changed, food doesn't appeal to me anymore. I could smell even the faintest of scents. I was perfect. I was beautiful. I was superwoman. I am a… new born vampire!

I registered other sweet smells in the room. I saw other vampires. I saw Aro, Jane, and the black headed vampire that was staring at me from earlier. I felt something warm bubble up from my undead organs when he looked at me. I definitely wanted to pursue a relationship there. He made me catch breath that I knew I wouldn't have. I decided to speak up.

"Am I still in Italy?"

"Yes, dear. Alec and Jane, you are dismissed. Go back to guard duty." Aro told them with absolute authority in his bell-tone voice.

I saw Jane smile at me and the one that I now know as Alec stare at me longingly. It seems that he felt the same as I did. Good. I would not be heartbroken again.

"Bella, dear, would you like for me to adopt you?"

"Yes, but can I go hunting first? My throat is seriously burning!"

"Of course. How careless of me. Alec, come take dear Bella hunting. I presume that you want the Cullens' diet."

"Yes, but I would like to be called Arabelle. I am no longer Bella."

I saw Aro nod, before Alec took my hand and we raced towards the forest. We ran so fast, but I could still see everything as clearly as if I was standing still like a statue. It was so fun. Thanks to my new, smarter vampire mind, I could tell that we went about 3 miles in three seconds. Alec stopped and turned me around and instructed me to close my eyes.

"Why?"

"It's better to rely on your senses than your eyesight. You can hear and smell more, even with your improved vision." He sounded like he was grinning at me.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I smelt 5 deer to the north east. I slowly walked toward the scent. I followed it to a grassy area about 5 miles wide. I silently stalked the deer. I isolated one and cornered it. When I was sure that it couldn't run, I pounced and went straight to its pulse. It's where the deer leaked moisture and the blood pulsed the closest at that spot. I relied on instinct and bit down. The deer was dry in 2 seconds. I was still thirsty, so I went after 2 more deer. The blood had helped to dampen the thirst. I raced back to where Alec was, with only 2 feet from me. I just realized what I was wearing. I was wearing a tight fitting cashmere light blue dress that was kind of short. My hair was curled. I had on high heels. I was glad that my balance had improved to where I could walk into the highest of heels. I saw that it had blood on it and was scratched from the deer's hooves.

"I could have been less messy." If I could have blushed, I would have surely, because I was embarrassed.

"You did fine for a first time. Besides, I like the improvements. It makes you look wild and sexy."

"Thanks."

"I'm Alec, by the way." He grabs my hand and kisses it. I smiled widely. I knew that I would like him. I decided to take a chance and I took my hand from his. He looked up and I saw my chance. I walked up to him, where there was only a breath separating us. I slowly leaned forward. I was slow enough to where he could back away. He didn't. I leaned in and pressed my mouth to his.

In one word, the kiss was magical. It was better than when Edward and I kissed. Especially when he started to kiss back. Our lips molded together, magically. As we moved in sync, I took my hand from his waist and moved them up to lock them in his silky black locks! His hair and lips were softer than I imagined! He grabbed my waist and pulled me up, forcing me to lock my legs around his waist. I loved to kiss him like this, but I just met him, and I wanted a relationship, not a one-night stand.

I pulled back a hair and he said:

"Wow! That was some kiss. What was it for?"

"I like you. A lot. I want you to go out with me, but I'm scared to get my heart broken again. If I do this, you have to promise to either love me and commit to me, or back out now. I will hurt because of rejection, but I'll be better in the long run. Now, are you in or out?" I was being completely honest and vulnerable. He had my heart in his hands. He could hold it or crush it to dust. It was his choice. I am putting my trust in him.

"I promise to love you and not to break your heart. Will you go out with me?"

"Of course."

That led to another make-out session. This time is better than the first time. As we kissed, he traced my bottom lip with his tongue. I shivered from pleasure and let him in without hesitation. He seemed intent on exploring every part of my mouth. After he was done, he massaged my tongue with his. It felt so good, that I moaned. We broke away after a little while. I am so glad that we didn't have to breathe because I could kiss Alec forever. I had to tell his sister. We ran back. We weren't gone that long, so nobody really suspected anything.

When we reached my room, he gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. I needed to talk to Jane. I ran to Jane's room and knocked. She smiled when she saw that it was me.

"Janey, Can I come in? I need to talk to you."

"Sure, bells."

I walked in and sat on her dark green silk sheets. I was a little nervous, but I knew that Jane had wanted to get me together with her brother since we became bff's. I felt better after reminding myself of that fact.

"Jane, you know how you always wanted to get me together with Alec?" I questioned her cautiously.

"Yes, my dear bells. Why bring that up?"

"Well, um, you see, your brother and I just got together."

"OMG, Bells, I knew you two would get together eventually. I'm so excited. We could be actual sisters for real when you get married! I'm so excited. Have you told anyone else?"

"No. I wanted your permission, so I went to you first. I love and respect you, Jane, so I wanted your approval."

"Awwww thanks Bella. That means a lot to me! You have my…"

She couldn't finish because I saw the door open and Alec step inside.

"Hello, ladies. Am I interrupting?"

"No, I just had to gain her permission." I told him secretively.

"Permission for what?"

"For our relationship, silly." I giggled and Jane joined with me.

"So, Jane, you're okay with it?"

"Yes, dear brother of mine. There is no one better than Bella. You found a diamond in the rough. You need to treat her well. Especially since she had her heartbroken by Cullen."

"Um, Jane, how do you know?" I asked her this out of curiosity.

"Aro told me."

"Did he tell you who with?"

"No, who did he do cheat on you with?"

"Tanya."

"That blonde b****! She is officially not cool anymore. I used to like her. Oh well, I have an excuse to use my power again."

"Yeah. Did Aro tell you what he did with her?"

"No. He doesn't really tell me anything."

"I caught him 'doing the deed.'" "He tried to make excuses too." At that point, I started to dry sob, since my bodily functions didn't work.

"He would have been my first Jane. My FIRST!" I broke down and Jane comforted me. I felt her hug we with her hard cold body, which was surprisingly warm and soft at the moment. After a little bit of getting it out and soothing words from Jane, I calmed down. Alec came back to the room.

"Bella, Aro needs to see you in …" He trailed off when he saw me on the floor and Jane hugging me.

"What happened to Bella?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Jane said this with confidence. It made me laugh. I got up.

"Where does Aro need to see me, Alec?"

"In the throne room. He has something's that he needs to tell you."

"Okay."

Jane, Alec, and I raced down the spiral staircase and past the receptionist area that held Gi and Liam. We got there within 4 seconds. I opened the door and stepped in the throne room. I saw Aro talking to Caius and Marcus.

"Ah, Arabelle. Did the hunting go well?"

"Yes, thank you. What did you need me for?"

"Well for a couple of matters, actually. I was just telling Marcus and Caius that I was adopting you. We were also discussing the matter of a ball to announce your new status."

'What new status?"

"Surely, you don't expect a daughter of mine to not become royalty?"

"Oh, you mean, me… a princess?"

"Yes, my wife, Sulpicia, can teach you to be a princess in a week. Marcus has a gift that he will tell you about later."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, Bella." He said this with finality.

~Later~

"Bella, dear, just a minute, please."

"Sure, king Marcus."

"Call me Uncle Marcus. We are family now." He said this with a true smile.

"Sure, Uncle Marcus."

"I have a rather unusual gift. I can sense relationships between people. Would you like to tell me your family and friends?"

"Sure, Uncle Marcus."

"Okay. Aro is your father and Sulpicia is your mother. Caius and I are your uncles. Athenodora is your aunt. Jane and Chelsea are your sisters. Felix and Demetri are your brothers. As for your true mate, I'm sure that you can figure that out on your own. You already know him now."

"It's him isn't it? It made sound crazy, but I think that I already love him. Is that even possible?"

"I believe in destiny. Do you?"

"Yes, but what does this have to do with him?"

"I believe that you were fated to become a vampire. You are also one of those few special people who are destined to, how do you say it? Fall hard and fast for someone."

"It feels that way. I really do believe that I love him. He helps me heal. I thought it would take a while, but I can think about him, without it hurting so much."

"Yes, well that is one of the better parts of love. I can assure that he won't break your heart."

~Meanwhile, with Alec~

I decided to stay in the throne room to listen on Marcus's and Bella's conversation.

"Bella, dear, just a minute, please." I heard Marcus's airy voice ask.

"Sure, King Marcus." Bella said in her angelic voice. I think I've fallen more in love with her, if that's even possible.

"Call me Uncle Marcus. We are family now." He said this with truth in his voice. Marcus must really like her.

"Sure, Uncle Marcus." Bella sounded like she would love to have a new family because she said that with love evident in her perfect voice.

"I have a rather unusual gift. I can sense relationships between people. Would you like to tell me your family and friends?"

"Sure, Uncle Marcus."

"Okay. Aro is your father and Sulpicia is your mother. Caius and I are your uncles. Athenodora is your aunt. Jane and Chelsea are your sisters. Felix and Demetri are your brothers. As for your true mate, I'm sure that you can figure that out on your own. You already know him now."

"It's him isn't it? It made sound crazy, but I think that I already love him. Is that even possible?"

"I believe in destiny. Do you?" I heard Marcus ask this, but I barely heard it. I was using the better part of my brain to figure out who "**him" **is. I wonder if it's a Cullen or someone in the guard. I don't dare say me, because that would get my hopes up. I don't want to believe, only to get shot down. I've never been in love, but it feels like love when I'm with her. My undead heart races and my breath catches in my lungs. She smells like all of my favorite things. She probably has a multitude of scents to bathe with. I love them all. I tune back in to the conversation.

"Yes, but what does this have to do with him?"

"I believe that you were fated to become a vampire. You are also one of those few special people who are destined to, how do you say it? Fall hard and fast for someone."

"It feels that way. I really do believe that I love him. He helps me heal. I thought it would take a while, but I can think about him, without it hurting so much."

"Yes, well that is one of the better parts of love. I can assure that he won't break your heart."

The conversation ended, leaving me confused and pondering about who "him" was.

Bella POV

When I exited the throne room, I ran into Alec. I was no longer clumsy, so I didn't fall. I would have seen him, but I was thinking of ways to tell Alec that I'm in love with him.

"Hey, what's the hurry?"

"Sorry, Alec. I'm going to Jane's room. I have to get her to help me plan my ball."

"Cool. Am I invited?"

"Of course. It would be weird if my date didn't come."

I left before he had a chance to respond. That got me thinking about what my gift(s) were. I was still a day old. I would get to find out what my gift(s) were. I ran to Jane's room was. Before I could knock, Jane had already opened the door.

"Hey, Janey!" I smiled. I hadn't gotten to hang out with her lately.

"What do you need, Bella?" She said this with amusement.

"I was wondering if we could hang out? I need help to plan my ball."

"Sure. Let me get Chelsea and the wives."

"M'kay."

I heard Janey run to get everyone and get them to her room. When everyone was in her room, she closed the door. We were about to begin, when I remembered something. I raced to the kitchen and got out 5 wine bottles and glasses. I filled 4 of the wine bottles with human blood, and one with animal blood for me. I put everything on a tray and raced back upstairs. I went back inside Jane's room. All the vampire women looked at me with curiosity.

"We have 2 weeks to plan, so we can't leave this room. I filled the wine bottles with blood."

I poured every woman a glass from their respective glasses. We all took a sip from the glasses filled with delicious blood. It was time to start planning.


	5. Chapter 5

A New Life (Revised)

Chapter 5

Bella POV

It's been a long hard 4 days, but we got everything for the ball done. We decided on a masquerade theme. Dresses and Tuxes are required, as well as masks. Only the people who had dates who know who their partner is. We would have silver and white streamers, so they wouldn't clash with the décor and dress attire. It would be perfect. This is what the invitation would be:

_**Dear Coven,**_

_**You are invited to a ball to celebrate Volterra's first vampire princess. It will be held in 2 days. It will be a masquerade theme. You are required to wear a dress/ tux. A mask is mandatory! You may bring one guest. We hope to see you there!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Princess Arabelle**_

I thought that the calligraphy was beautiful! We sent one to the Cullens and another to the Denalis.

Everyone was worried when they didn't see the royal wives and princess with her guard members for a while. As we all exited, Alec raced to Jane's room when he heard us come out.

"Princess, where were you?"

"Alec, please call me Bella. We are dating now."

"Okay. Bella, where were you?"

'With all the female guards and wives, and Jane. We had a ball to plan."

"Oh. Okay. Did you get everything done? Why does it smell like blood?"

"Yes, and we had wine bottles full of various types of blood. We had to eat Alec. I knew that we wouldn't come out, so I came prepared for when all of us vamps got hungry."

"Okay. Well, I'm going hunting."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Bella, I will pick you up at 7:30." He winked at me and raced to the throne room where his next meal was.

All the girls squealed and pushed me back into Jane's room. It was 5:30, so I had two hours.

"Bella, we are getting you ready and we won't take no as an option." Jane said this maliciously. This made me scared for what they were going to do to me.

Janey pushed me into the bathroom, demand I strip and use my cherry and vanilla body wash, shampoo, conditioner, and lotion. I stripped, turned the water on, and got in.

~30 minutes later~

I was washed, lotioned and cleaned. I was getting out, when Chels got me a gorgeous, silk sea green robe.

"That's mine, so don't ruin it."

"Yes mam."

I put the robe on, and walked out of the hot bathroom. I was met with 4 smiling girls. Uh-oh.

They pushed me into a swivel chair, and turned me around, so I couldn't see myself. I felt them brush, dry, and crimp my black and red streaked hair. They sprayed it with stuff that smelt like green apples. After they did my hair, they started on my face. They put eye shadow, lipstick, lip gloss, blush, eye liner, and mascara on my face. Without looking at my reflection, they pushed me into a separate room with no mirror, and handed me my outfit. One word: GORGEOUS!

It was a black mini dress with some black sparkle near the neck line. It stopped a little before my mid-thigh. It was sexy and cute! They gave me a strapless bra since the dress was strapless. I had some 6' high heels. With heels this high, I would only be 2 inches below Alec. I changed and everything fit like magic! I exited and I heard every vampire gasp. Was it that bad? I LOVED it.

"Is it that bad?"

"No, Bells. You look absolutely stunning! Alec will be watching you all night. It'll be like he glued his eyes to you." Jane said this with a bragging tone in her voice. I wanted to read her thoughts, so I decided to try.

Jane's thoughts: 'I can't believe that I created this masterpiece.'

I just found my power.

"Guys, I found my power." I had actually forgotten due to the stress of my ball planning.

"What is it?"

"I can wish for a power and I'll have it." That is so cool.

"Wish for fire control." Chels suggested.

"I wish I had control over fire."

The fire pit in the room suddenly lit up. I was thinking about my love for Alec, and the flames turned into a heart.

"What were you thinking about?" All the females inquired.

"Alec."

"Sulpicia, and Athenodora awed, while Janey squealed. I decided to look into a mirror.

I looked good. I had some red eye shadow to compliment my butterscotch eyes. I had on some black mascara and pink eye liner swirled, so it was like I had cat eyes. My lips were a candy apple red with a gloss to make them soft and shiny and moisturized. I had a blush as red as a rose on my defined cheek bones. My hair is soft and shiny. It was crimped. It made me look even better. It was a little shorter with the crimping, so it reached to the middle of my breast. The dress showed cleavage, but not enough to see everything. It left a little to imagination. I went downstairs and stopped at the front door. I waited for Alec to come down. When he came down, my heart stopped again. He was wearing a short sleeve white dress shirt with a sleeveless black vest. His shirt was unbuttoned a little to show some chest. I was in heaven. He had on a fedora that looked hot on him. He had on some tight black dress pants and some dark brown shoes. He looked hot.

Alec POV

I spent all my 2 hours to get ready. I wanted to impress Bella. She was an angel and I wanted to look half way as good as her. As I came down the stairs, I saw Bella, and I knew that I was hooked. I would never love another girl. She was in a tight black mini dress. As if it wasn't torture enough, she had on 6' heels that helped her long and sexy legs look even longer and sexier. I wanted to have her right there, but I knew that I had to do this right. I would propose to her the day of the ball. I could wait, maybe. Bella looked so good right now. Her eyes looked mysterious and her dressed showed a fair amount of cleavage. I would not be able to stay off of her for even a minute. I realized that I was staring and snapped out of it.

"Ready, Bells?"

"Yep. What are we doing?"

"We my dear, are going dancing."

"Cool. I love to dance."

Bella POV

Alec and I said good byes and were out the door. We headed to his fire red Maserati. It was pretty and fast, but cars still bored me. He opened the door for me and I got in. He raced to the driver side, and started the car. It took us 20 minutes to get there, We went to Club Vegas. It was ironic when we were in Italy. As we entered the parking lot, everyone stared at red, fast car driving at 200 into the parking lot. Alec parked and got out. Everyone watched him. He went to my side and opened the door. As I put one high heeled foot out, everyone stared even more. They were probably wondering who the mysterious beauty is. I fully got out of the car, and everyone gasped. It was understandable. I looked pretty good for a former human. Everyone started to whisper about the baffling and exotic beauty had finally caught Mr. Alec's eye. It was understandable since I had black hair and butterscotch eyes. I wonder how they knew him.

"Alec, how do they know you?"

"I used to come here a lot. I always came alone. They haven't see me actually bring a girl here."

"Oh. How come? You're hot."

He smirked and took my arm. He led us to the front.

"2 for Volturi."

"Right this way, Mr. Alec." The entrance worker was big, burly and definite biker material. He led us inside, to a private area at the back. As we walked through the crowds of people dancing, people parted and tried to catch a glimpse of me. I was probably one of the prettiest girls there. We reached the back area, and the worker pushed a screen back and let us goes in. We sat on a soft leather couch.

"Wow, Alec. This is just amazing! Thank you!"

"You are most welcome, Bella. Would you like to dance?"

"Yes."

He led us out to the dance floor. The song switched and they played my favorite song, Alive by Krewella It was a good dance song, so I grabbed Alec and I got in front of him to grind. He loved it immediately, and even groaned a little. As the song progressed, we got closer and I danced faster. Next came another favorite of mine, Bittersweet by Ellie Goulding. I continued to dance. Soon, it was couples' time. All single people got off the floor. My all-time favorite romance song came on: A thousand years by Christina Perri. Alec pulled me close. I put my head on his shoulder and my hands around his neck. He put his hands around my waist. We swayed to the music and just enjoying being in each other's arms. Alec removed one hand as the song ended, titled my head up and leaned down. Our lips met and it was pure bliss. The kiss was so sweet, that you couldn't call it nasty or gushy. It is definitely the best kiss that I've EVER had. We broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. We were in the moment and it was incredibly sweet. The song ended, and the other people went back to the dance floor. They played Crazy Kids by Ke$ha to speed things up. Alec and I just danced near each other like normal. It was fun. **(A/N: Alec is considered 20 and Bella is 19.). **

As we exited the club, Alec grabbed my face, pulled me close and kissed me. It was sweet and romantic. We broke apart and walked to his car. He got in the front and I was walking to the passenger side, when he grabbed me and sat me on his lap in the driver side. I didn't mind. We didn't need seatbelts because we wouldn't die if we crashed. We wouldn't even get hurt. I asked anyway.

"Hey, Alec?"

"Hm?"

"Not that I don't mind, but can you still drive with me in your lap?"

"Of course."

He started the car and raced out of the parking lot. I snuggled into him, and I felt him smirk. The drive was too short. Soon, we were back at the castle, and he drove into the castles' garage. He cut the engine and just sat there with me on his lap. After a few minutes, I decided to tell him.

"Alec?"

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I um, I wanted to uh, say that I… love you. You don't have to like me back, but I just wanted you to know. I know that I was going to regret it if I didn't…"

I got that far, then I felt him hook 2 fingers under my chin, and make me look him in the eye. The look in his eyes made me stop talking and pay attention to him.

"Bella, I love you with all my heart. I've never loved another woman, but I love you. I will never, I repeat, never love another. You got my heart when I first saw you and heard you speak."

I was about to reply, but then he leaned in really close and I am left breathless from our proximity. He leaned in the rest of the way and pressed his lips to mine. It turned into the most passionate, loving kiss that I've ever had. It left me breathless, yet made me feel more alive than I've ever felt. It made me dizzy, yet clear-headed. I knew from then on, that he was the one.

"Bella, I forgot to tell you, but you look beautiful and sexy." His voice was filled with emotion, so much, that if I could cry, I would have right then. We got out and he walked me to my room, where I knew that the others were waiting for the details. He walked me to my door, told me good night and kissed my cheek. I smiled like I was insane. I opened the door, and was immediately assaulted with questions.

"What happened?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Was he a gentleman?"

"Tell us." This came from everyone, so I did. I started from the time I left to when we talked in his car. By the time I was done, I had 4 sappy vampires Awwww.

"I know. I love him so much."

They were smiling like they were in on a special secret.

"What's with the secretive smiles?" I asked curiously and warily.

"Well, I heard that a certain someone is going to surprise you at the ball tomorrow."

"I'm going to get Bella ready. No one else." Jane stated

"Why can't we help?" This came from Athenodora and Sulpicia.

"I know him. He is my brother after all."

"Fine, but we want to see when you are done." This came from the 3 other vampires.

"Okay."

~Day of the Ball~

I was in my room I am fixing to get in the shower. I heard Jane barge into my room.

"It's time, Bella."

I looked at the clock and cursed. I only had 2 hours to get ready. I looked at Jane and my jaw dropped. She looked like an angel! She was in a dark green ball gown. Her hair was in a pretty side French braid. Her wake-up consisted of some light green eye-shadow, forest green eye liner, some light blush, and pink lip stain. Her shoes were silver peep-toe high heels.

"Bella, it's been 6 hours. Why haven't you still had a shower?"

"I went hunting and then I got into a new book. I lost track of time"

"Well hurry. It's going to take the better part of the two hours to get you ready and shining like a star."

She sounded just like Alice. The Cullens were here, but I've been avoiding them, so it can be a surprise. I was pushed into the shower, and told to wash, condition, and soap up. Amazingly, I finished it just 20 minutes. I got out and put my royal blue robe on. My hair was in a towel. I walked out of the bathroom.

"Did you lotion up?"

"Yes. I used the strawberry and chocolate bathing supplies."

"Okay."

Jane pushed me into a chair and took the towel out of my hair. She took a comb to it, and 10 minutes later, it looked at felt super soft. It was softer than silk! She turned me around like last time, so I couldn't see. I felt her apply things all over my face, hands, and toes. After 30 minutes, she was done. She shoved me into a room with no mirrors. She handed me a black zip up bag, and told me to change. I unzipped it and I almost fainted. Can vampires faint? Anyway, the dress was so beautiful. It would always outshine any piece of clothing I would ever get, besides my wedding dress.

The dress is a floor length deep blue silk ball gown. It had a light blue corset that had little diamonds sewn in, so when I moved, the corset would shimmer. The blue got darker as you went farther down the dress. The bottom skirt also had diamonds sewn in. It was a glorious dress. I fell in love with it. I'm keeping this dress! I put it on and it slid onto my figure perfectly. I came out and Janey opened her mouth, but no words came out. Jane snapped out of it, when someone knocked on my door. She went to answer it, and there stood Demetri and Felix. Felix was going with Janey. Demetri was going with Chels since they were mated. Chels was in the hallway, about to check on me and get Demetri. I looked at Chels. She had the same shoes as Jane. Instead of green, her dress was yellow. Dem and Lix were looking sharp in a crisp black tie suit. When I looked, Chels, Demetri, and Felix had the same reaction as Jane. They opened their mouth, but no words came out. Jane pushed them inside, and shut and locked the doors.

"We can't risk Alec seeing Bella."

"Bella, you look so amazing! Jane you are an artist with a brush." Chels squealed like a kid in a candy store.

"Now, Bella, you are now an official heart breaker." Demetri stated.

"You look so beautiful, Bella." Felix stated also.

I was in shock. I made very smart vampires speechless. I went to my vanity, and gasped. This could not be me. Even when I'm a vampire, I can't look this good. My dress fit perfectly. It highlighted all of my curves. My eyes were painted light blue with blue eyeliner that matched the bottom of my dress. The eyeliner was swirled and dotted. It drew attention to my very bright honey eyes. They shined with surprise, shock, and happiness. Surprisingly, the gold and blue worked well. My cheeks were dusted with a bright pink to draw attention to my high cheekbones. My lips were painted a strawberry pink and had a coat of clear gloss for moisture, shine, and silkiness. I had some black peep toe high heels. I was given a small gold mask that covered my eyes, forehead, and some of my cheeks. It had an elastic string to hold it in place, so I didn't have to hold it. My toes were blue and my fingers were gold. I had some sapphire studs, and a real gold necklace. My hair was curled and was sprinkled with glitter, to make it shine. I had pins to hold the curls, while some hung to frame my face. Jane added my gold crown with sapphire diamonds. I was a princess, so I needed my crown. I looked amazing.


	6. Chapter 6

A New Life (Revised)

Chapter 6

Alice POV

I was getting ready for the ball, when I was sucked into a vision. It was Bella getting ready for the ball. Jane is Rose's and my bff. It took longer for us then Bella because she used to hate us. Anyway, back to the vision. Jane was an artist! Bella looked better than a normal vampire, which was saying something since vampires were already unnaturally beautiful. She was in a beautiful multi-colored blue ball gown. It shimmered from the diamonds. We landed yesterday, and I knew that Bella was avoiding us, so it would be a surprise. Rose and I were waiting for Em and Jazz. I was wearing a gold ball gown with a light yellow corset. Rose was in a deep purple ball gown with a lavender corset. We wore silver high heels. Make up matched our dress colors. It was about 10 more minutes until the ball. I couldn't wait.

Bella POV

I put on my gold mask and put on my cloak. It was to safely secure my identity. I walked out of the room. Jane, Chels, Sulpicia, and Athenodora had already left with their dates. I ran to Alec's door, and knocked.

"Who is it?"

"Well, Alec, who do you think it is?"

"Meghan Fox?"

"I guess that I'll leave if you think that I'm Meghan Fox."

"Bella, don't go. Hold on." I waited for him to open the door. When he did, all he did was stare and gape like a fish. I smirked

"What do you think, Alec?"

"Bella, you look like an angel! Am I going to have to worry about being jealous?"

"No." I told him this with honest clear in my voice. He didn't, because I would have to worry about me being jealous. Alec looked hot in a suit. It showed his six pack and I walked forward. He knew what I was doing, but he kept backing up to tease me. It made my heart race and my blood boil in the good way. Keep in mind that I was imagining because I didn't have blood or a beating heart. He walked all the way up to the wall, and I had him cornered. I could see the desire in his eyes. I decided that it was payback time. I was less than a breath's width from his lips.

"Alec, it's time to make our entrance." I whispered sexily, and then I ran away and waited for him at the throne room doors. I heard Aro address the crowd with a fake happy voice for like 5 minutes. It was when he was starting to address me that his voice sounded genuinely happy. I heard Alec run to my side. He took my arm and pushed the door open as Aro said:

"Vampire covens of everywhere, I would like to introduce my daughter and princess of the Volturi, Arabelle, and her mate Alec." I was shocked when he said mate. How did he know? It's only been 3 days! Does he spy on me? I let it go, because Alec and I stated to walk. I got up to the stage and took my cloak off. I heard Alice and Rose squeal. I smirked and went to my throne while Alec took his place at my side as my mate and guard. After all the kings addressed the crowd, my father motioned for me to say a few words. I walked up to the podium, and paused for dramatic effect.

"I want to personally thank you for coming. I haven't been in the Volturi family long, but I love them with all my heart. I have a surprise that might shock a few of you, if you know who I am. I winked and waited for all the excited chatter to die down. I reached behind me and took of my mask. I scanned the shocked faces, until I found the golden eyes of the Denali and Olympic Coven.

**Cliff Hanger. I will make around 2 chapters a day if I get at least 10-20 reviews. Keep reading. It's going to be good. **


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry that you had to wait. I'm just really enjoying summer! I found out that my Custom Numeric GPA is 88.214. I'm in the IB program and I needed at least an 80 to pass, so yeah! On with chappie #7

Bella POV

As I looked at the shocked faces of my golden eyed family and friends, I smirked. It was funny to see everyone's eyes but Alice and Rose's to go wide with shock. I actually stunned not one, but two covens of mature vampires! Score 1 for Bells and 0 for Cullen/Denali. I walked up to the microphone again, and waited for everyone to quiet the increasingly annoying murmurs.

"Let the ball commence." I said this with pride and ran down off the stage and to the Cullens. As soon as I got there, I was bombarded with pleas and questions so fast that not even my amazingly increased vampire hearing could keep up.

"Cool it, guys. One at a time." Em raised his hand. I was finally able to get a good look at them. Em looked good. He is still my big teddy bear. If I could cry, I would. Ali and Jazz is still the cutest couple ever. Rose still looks gorgeous. Carlisle still has that warm, caring smile. Esme still has her passionate, motherly smile and warm gold eyes. I realized then how much that I actually missed them. I still haven't looked at Edward, yet.

"Yes, Em?"

"First off, Bells, you look amazing. Secondly, how did you end up with the Volturi?"

"After Edward, I cried and felt horrible, so I came to the Volturi. I realized earlier, that I was still breaking law, so I came here. Becoming a vampire was a bonus package. I didn't want to break the rules."

"I'm so sorry, belly-bear. Can you forgive me?"

"Em, you are still my teddy bear. Of course I forgive you." I barely finished the sentence when Em crushed me into his arms and lifted me off the ground. I laughed with my beautiful bell tone laugh and hugged him back. I was set down and asked more questions

"Are you okay Bella?" Carlisle asked with concern in his voice

"You look beautiful, Bella." Alice stated this like it was a fact. It is.

"I love your dress!" Esme complimented.

"How are you, Bells?" Rose asked like Carlisle

"I'm okay, thank you, Janey got the dress for me and had it tailor made, and never better, Rose."

"Is that all?"

"Hello, Bella." Edward decided to speak up.

"Hello Edward. I want to thank you." I gave him a true smile. I hadn't completely forgiven him, but Alec made things better.

"Why?" It seems that he is being truly sincere.

I was about to respond, but I was being called to the stage. I said goodbye to everyone and promised to meet up again later.

I walked gracefully onto the stage and I was mildly surprised when I saw Alec on the stage with a guitar in his hand and a microphone in the other.

"I would like to have everyone's attention." He demanded this calmly yet with authority. I am a princess, and I would still have listened to his voice.

"I would like to sing a song to my girlfriend, princess of Volturi."

He started to strum and sang:

Forever can never be long enough for me  
To feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now, we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do

Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way

Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Together can never be close enough for me  
To feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words "I love you"  
And you're beautiful

Now that the wait is over  
And love has finally shown her my way

Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Promise me  
You'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to  
Sing to you  
When all the music dies

And marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Marry me  
Mm-hmm

It is so amazing, when your boyfriend has an amazing voice and he sings to you! His voice is magical. I see him kneel down on one knee and I gasp. Alice squeals. Figures that she would cheat. I see Alec pull a black velvet box from his pocket and my eyes go a little wide.

"Arabelle, my love, I promise to cherish you and love you always and forever. I've never known love until I met you, so I ask you this: Will you make me the luckiest man on the planet and become my wife?"

I stare at him and then remember that he is waiting for an answer. I snap out of it, and rush forward. I throw my arms around him in the same second and whisper "yes" in his ear. I look at him and kiss him, while I grab his face in both my hands. It is the best 10 second kiss in the history of the best kisses. At least, I think it was 10 seconds. I get up and he puts the ring on my finger. I am able to really look at it, instead of being lost in the moment. It is a simple gold band with swirls inside and out of the band. In the middle is a big 14 karat white diamond with little blue sapphires making a circle around the diamond. All I can think is: HUGE ROCK. After a second of silence, everyone cheers. Instantly, Ali, Rose, Janey, Esme, Sulpicia, and Athenodora run to me and squeal. I squeal with them. This is so…, I can't even find words to describe my happiness. (An insert from breaking dawn part 2): I needed better words. Alice, Rose, and the other girls stopped giggling and jumping up and down. They instantly looked at my ring.

Ali, Janey, and Rose: "D***, that is a HUGE rock!" My thoughts exactly. Literally.

Esme: "That is so pretty, Bella."

Sulpicia and Athenodora: "We agree with Alice, Jane, and Rosalie."

I smiled so big, people must have thought that I was crazy.

"I need your girls help to plan the wedding." "Will all of you help plan my wedding?"

"A chorus of yes's could be heard throughout the castle. I just realized that I still need my fiancé to help with the date and stuff. I ran to him. He mouthed help me. He was being bombarded by both of my fathers: (Carlisle and Aro), as well as Jazz, Em, Felix, and Demetri. They were laughing and pounding him on the back.

"Guys, please try not to kill my fiancé. I need him for the wedding." I said in my sweetest voice.

They all instantly complied. I could be very persuasive.

I turned to Alec.

"Hon, when do you want to have the wedding?"

I heard Alice scream in frustration and anger. I guess that I am about to find out why

"In 2 weeks." My jaw dropped and I screamed like Ali. It was almost impossible to plan a nice wedding in 14 days.

He continued. "Look, baby, I'm not gonna have a lot of say in the wedding, so I want to pick the date." He was right and being reasonable. Ali, Rose, Esme and I gave a sigh and I conceited.

"Fine, but don't expect to see me for the next two weeks. We have to plan at least a 6 month wedding in 2 weeks."

He went paler than normal as his brain made this revelation

"Maybe we can.." He couldn't finish, because I cut him off.

"Oh, no, mister. You wanted it in 2 weeks. You couldn't wait, so this is your punishment for not waiting." I smirk and go to the girls. It was time to start the wedding. The ball was pretty much finished. I was about to leave, when my fathers and uncles called me.

"Yes, dear dads and uncles?"

They all laughed at the greeting, even Marcus. I am happy to make them happy.

They all said the same thing at the same time:

"We just want you to be happy. If he hurts you, put him in his place." That was so creepy; all I could do was nod. After a moment, I spoke:

"Don't worry. He's not like Edward. He truly loves me and I love him." I saw Carlisle wince and I felt a little guilty. Then I remembered that I felt worse than this.

"Okay." Carlisle said this.

"You are dismissed, my princess." Aro said this lovingly. He managed to shock me further and give me a hug. I was so happy that I returned it. I went to Carlisle and hugged him. He felt solid and warm like a dad should. I gave Uncle Marcus and Caius a kiss on the cheek.

I gathered my bff's and other future family women and we headed to the planning room. I know that a planning room sounds crazy and wasteful, but the castle has over 100 rooms, so we have every room imaginable. We all went inside and locked the doors. There was a window, so we could go out and hunt.

~13 days later~

It is currently 7:30 and everyone has finally finished. We all had to take breaks to hunt, but we got it done. I am in need of some major me time. Here is the plane for the wedding:

The bridesmaid dresses will be a silk royal blue off the shoulder, knee length gown. The girls will wear silver stilettos. They would have a blue or pink flower in their hair. Their hair would be curled. Their fingernails will have a French manicure. Their toes will be a shade of blue matching the dress.

The guys would wear traditional suits with a blue or gold tie.

The colors will be blue and gold. Blue is Alec's favorite color as well as mine. The gold would be because of my eyes from hunting animals.

The wedding will be held in the Castle Ballroom. It will be decorated with blue and gold streamers/balloons.

The cake would be edible, because it would have animal/human blood. The cake would be white icing and 3 tiered. The cake will be layered with blue raspberry and honey flavored cake. The small tier at the very top will have both. It has animal blood, so I won't go crazy. That cake will be put in a box and taken on the honeymoon. The gold cake will have human blood, while the blue cake will have animal blood. It will have little black dots of icing with blue and gold edible flowers around the sides of the cake.

Alec's tux will be traditional black and white tie.

My dress is a secret until tomorrow. I want to have Charlie flown in, but all those vampires and 1 human is not a good idea. I invited Jake and the packs to the wedding.

As I'm going over little details, I hear Ali, Rose, Janey, and Chels come into the ball room. They run to my side and haul me out of the comfy chair.

"What's going on?" I ask curiously.

"Bella, you are getting married tomorrow, so you need to have your bachelorette party, silly Bells." Ali stated

"Oh." The party hadn't even crossed my mind. I assume that Alec and the other men are hunting big game. I could do this. I would be married tomorrow, so I would enjoy my last night kind of single. Chels and Rose grabbed my arms and dragged me to Ali's huge bathroom. They stuffed me into a pink salon chair while they worked on me. They did my face, hair, legs, nails and more. When they were done, they gave me a midnight blue silk mini dress. **(A/N: Just think black mini dress, but blue.:) Continue)**

They threw some black stilettos at me and I caught them with ease. I love being a vampire. I'm glad I have coordination and grace. When I was done changing, I looked in the bathroom at the full floor length mirror. I marveled at my beauty. They had me in a blue silk mini that showed all my new curves and made them pop. The stilettos made my legs look miles long. My toes had some black nail polish on it with some white polka dots. They were filed to perfection. My hands were the perfect French manicure. They had enough length to look cute, but not long enough to cut a human. My make-up included: silver eyeliner, lavender eye shadow to highlight my lovely golden eyes. I had some bright pink blush, and some ruby red lip stain. My hair was curled into silky soft curls, which held together with various sprays. I had my gold and blue sapphire crown perched perfectly on the center of my head. I turned to say thank you.

"Girls, I look amazing! Thank you! You have outdone yourselves! Janey, Ali, Rose, and Chels: ya'll should go into business.

"You're welcome, Bells." Ali said with pride at her latest Bella doll creation

"How are you going to top this for my wedding?"

"Don't worry, we can do a lot better." Rose states as if it is a fact. With her, it might be

The girls were all in stilettos and mini dresses, but they were different colors. Jane had on a purple mini. Rose had on a golden mini. Ali had on a black mini. Chels had on a green mini. They all had their hair curled and done like mine. They even had on crowns. We strutted out of the room and headed towards the garage. In all of this happiness, I forgot to ask where we are going.

"Girls, where exactly are we going?" I asked with a hint of worry and nervousness

"Clubbing! We are going to dance until 3 in the morning! We are going to dance and flirt. Bells, this is your last night 'single' so you need to have fun." Chels practically told the whole world.


	8. Chapter 8

Here is chapter 8. I'm sorry for not updating! I've recently started to work out, so I can look good for my 10th grade year. Continue

Alec POV (short)

For my bachelor party, Fe, Dem, Emmett, Jasper, and even Edward are coming with me to hunt some big game. We're going after anacondas and jaguars. That was Emmett's idea. It took us a couple of hours running to get to South America. As we ran, I thought about what Bella was doing for her bachelorette party. I saw the girls head up, so I assume she forgot. That made me chuckle. I can't wait for our wedding! I love Bella so much!

Bella POV

We got into our respective Porsches and sped down the highway to our favorite dance club, Dance 4ever! It was a cool club to stay up till 3. We parked in reserved spots for us. We got out and all the guys and girls stared at us. The guys looked at us with lust, while the girls with jealousy because they wish they could be this hot! We walked to the front, and we heard protests. We ignored them

I told the bouncer: "5 for Volturi" He unhooked the rope and let us in. We walked in and started to dance with some cute Abercrombie guys.

~Hours later~

Jane said that it was time to go. I was sad, but then I remembered that I am getting married to Alec today. I ran at a human pace to my car and was the first one to get to the castle. The wedding was in 2 and ½ hours. The Castle was already decorated for the wedding. It was currently 12:00. Janey, Rose, Ali, and Chels went to get ready. I was left with Esme, so she could prep them for what they had to do. She washed my hair, face and nails in a vanilla smelling cleaning liquid. The girls came back and they looked amazing!

Jane had a blue flower in her curled hair. Her make-up was gold eyeliner and blue eye shadow. Her lipstick was a light pink and matched her blush.

Rose had a pink flower in her hair. Her make-up was blue eyeliner and gold eye shadow. Her lips were a peach color. Her blush matched.

Ali had a blue flower in her hair. Her make-up was gold eyeliner and blue-eye shadow. Her lips were a watermelon color. Her blush matched

Chels had a pink flower in her hair. Her make-up was blue eyeliner and gold eye shadow. Her lips were a fire red. Her blush matched.

Esme was in a lavender dress. She decided to sit with Carlisle. Her hair was crimped. Her make-up was lavender eye shadow and dark purple eyeliner. She had black painted toes and pink nails. They all looked good. Jane, Alice, Rose, and Chels raced to my side.

"Girls, you look AMAZING!"  
"Bells, we are going to make you look so good, that no one will look at us."

I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower with lavender and cotton candy bathing stuff. I got out and put on my blue silk robe. I was thrust into a chair and turned away from all mirrors.

Janey was in charge of my hair. She blow dried, straightened and braided my black and red hair. She sprayed a variety of hair products and announced that she was done. She went to Felix. That was her date. I knew that setting those 2 up was an ingenious idea.

Ali did my hands. She moisturized with a lavender and cotton candy lotion. She massaged the lotion in. She started to paint my nails. 15 minutes later, she was done and went to find Jazz.

Chels did my toes. Like Ali, Chels used the same lotion and massaged it in. She painted my toes. She went to find Dem when she was done. That left Rose. She did my make-up. She painted and lined my eyes. She put stuff on my lips and cheeks. When she was done, she handed me my dress and I went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and I just stared for like 5 minutes straight. I looked like the best model in the world. I looked even better than Rose, which was saying something. My face was beautiful and pale. I had on some silver eye-shadow and some blue eyeliner. My mascara was neon black. It made my dark lashes look darker and stand out against my white skin. My cheeks were a bright red rose color. My full lips looked even fuller with bright pink lipstick and a clear gloss. I stopped staring and unzipped my dress bag. Once again, I was stunned. The dress was strapless. It went to the floor. The bodice was a silk white corset. It had little diamonds in it to make it shimmer like my skin. The skirt was satin and as white as me. The skirt had little curls sewn in. It had little blue and gold flowers on it to match my cake. My heels were 4' white stilettoes. I changed and walked out.

Rose gasped and stared.

"Bella, you look…..so beautiful There are no words!"

"Thank you, Rose. That means a lot coming from you." It did truly. If I stunned the prettiest vampire ever, I must look good. She left to find Em. The wedding started in 10 minutes. I raced down to the ball room. I saw Aro and went by his side. He saw me and gasped.

Bella, my daughter, you look so amazingly perfect. Alec is very lucky."

"Thank you, father." The music started to play and that was our cue. Father took my arm and we walked down the isle. I saw Alec in a suit with his hair slicked back and everything and everyone disappeared. Alec smiled at me and I smile back. Going down the aisle seemed to take forever, but I got there and Aro handed me off the Alec. I saw all my friends and family sit in the front 2 rows. We got a vampire preacher; don't ask how to perform the ceremony.

Alec and I exchanged our vows and soon enough, he pronounced:

"You may kiss the bride." Alec bent down and captured my lips in a soft yet passionate kiss for 20 seconds. We broke apart and everyone cheered. Now was the time to party. Alec and I cut the cake. I fed Alec a piece and he fed me a piece. Everyone hugged each other. Alec and I had the first dance. He held me close as a romantic and slow song came on. It was Hero by Enrique Iglesias. We swayed as other couples joined us. Next was the father daughter song. Aro took my hand and swayed with me. Next Em came up and danced with me, and then Jazz. I was surprised when Edward came up, but danced anyway.

"Bella, listen, I want to say.." I cut him off.

"I know Edward. I forgive you. I hope that you are happy with Tanya." I smiled and that reassured him. I am no longer mad at him. I fit wasn't for him, I wouldn't have found Alec.

All my new sisters and girlfriends went to the floor as Dirty Dancer by Enrique came on. We all laughed and moved to the beat. It was fun. Soon the wedding was over and it was time for Alec and I to go on our honeymoon. I was excited. Alec and I had behaved for this long, so I'm glad that we could finally get our wish tonight. All I know is that we are going to a private island. Only Alec and I would be there. There is a fabulous house there. I don't know how long we are staying. I hope it's a while!


	9. The Beginning

Here is chapter 8. I failed a math final, so I'm going to school to retake. Good news: I was close to passing! Continue. I apologize for the wait! Thank you for being loyal. There won't be many more chapters. Maybe 10 for the entire story.

Arabelle POV

Soon, the wedding is over, and Alec and I are left alone for one last dance. The song is Perfect two by Auburn. It describes our relationship perfectly. He holds me close and we sway to the beat. It's very romantic! The song is over and it's time that I try to find out where we're going!

"Hey, Alec?" I ask.

"Yes, Arabelle?"

"Where are we going for the honeymoon?"

"It's a secret."

"Fine." I was about to say more, but I was whisked away from my husband by Ali and Rose.

"Bella, we are getting you ready for the honeymoon. The limo picks you up in 1 hours. We have a lot to do." Rose says.

"Okay. Alice?"

"No Bells, I'm not telling you anything about your honeymoon, except that it's sweet, romantic, and gorgeous!" She squeals.

"I want you to make me look sexy, but beautiful. I want to do something different for Alec."

"Bells, we were going to do that anyway. You wouldn't have had a choice. I'm glad that you approve though." Rose says with a certain air of excitement.

They lead me into Rose's bathroom. They turned on the water for the tub, and soon you could see steam coming from the water. I stripped of my wedding gown and got in. They put in some strawberry smelling salt. It made the water feel good.

"Just soak for 30 minutes, and wash your hair half way through the 30 minutes." Rose demanded. She would know what she was doing. She didn't become the most beautiful vampire with nothing.

~15 minutes into the half hour~

I wash my hair with the vanilla smelling shampoo and conditioner.

~15 minutes later~

I get out of the tub and pull my blue and gold robe over my body while I go into Rose's room. I see Rose at a salon chair.

"Where's Ali?" I ask with curiosity.

"She's in your room looking at your clothes. I'm in charge of hair and make-up, so sit." She orders in her velvet bell voice.

I sit in the chair and she gets to work. She brushes, blow-dries and crimps my hair, so it's soft and silky to the touch. She instructs me to close my eyes. She gets to work on my face. She paints my eye lids, lines my eyes, and brushes color on my cheeks.

~15 minutes later~

I have less than 20 minutes before the limo is ready. I wonder what Alec's doing right now. Is he nervous like I am? Is he okay? These questions were spinning in my head when I hear Ali run to Rosalie's room with some fabric. She goes into the room, and I look at the clothes. I gasp.

"Do you like it?"

"H*** yes! It's beautiful! I LOVE it, Ali."

"Good. Go change. You have less than 10 minutes before the limo arrives."

I run to the bathroom to put on the outfit, shoes, and jewelry. My outfit consists of a pair of white skinny jeans that go to my ankle, a tight golden shirt that said Aero in purple cursive letters. I had a sleeve-less black silk vest to go over it. My shoes are 4' white stilettos. I have on a purple fedora. My make-up is light blue eye shadow; sapphire colored liner, a bright pink blush, and a ruby red lip stain with a clear gloss! I look HOT! I step out and the girls and I smirk. Alec is going to drop dead at how heart-breaking beautiful I am. It takes half a second to get to the huge, wooden doors. I see Gi and Liam. He looks at me with adoration and love. I see Alec come down and I gasp. He's in a gold button up with a black vest. He has on a hat like mine, but it's black. He's wearing some black jeans and some golden vans. I feel like I can't breathe. He looks at me like I'm looking at him. I go to him and kiss him with fire and passion. He returns it with equal force.

"I love you." I whisper to him

"I love you more." He whispers in response.

"Not possible." I say indignantly

"Very possible, especially with you in those jeans and shirt." You can hear the want and love in his voice.

"I'm pretty hot aren't I?"

"You have no idea." He states with adoration

"You're pretty hot yourself." I tell him with a smirk

He gives me an answering smirk.

"Well, we're off, Gi. See you in?" I start

"1 month." Alec finishes for me.

"Awesome, where are you going?"

"It's a secret. I have to keep my little lady on her toes." I laugh and kiss his cheek. Liam looks at us, and gets a questioning look in his eyes.

"Where are you two going that could take so long?"

"Our honeymoon." I say with love and pride in my voice.

"You two are married?"

"Yes sir. I'm a lucky man." Alec says.

"No sir, I'm luckier." I say. I look at Liam and I see the disappointment in his eyes. I kiss Alec's cheek 1 more time, and then I walk to him.

"Liam, I'm sorry. I'm not right for you. I'd tear you apart." I wink at Gianna. She smiles at me

"I could handle it." He pleads

"I love Alec. He's my soul mate. Your soul mate is out there, but I'm not her. I'm not good enough for you." I say with truth and compassion

"Okay. Have fun." He gives up and talks with Gi.

I grab Alec's waiting arm and we walk to the limo. He opens the door for me.

"Such a gentleman." I say.

"Why thank you. We are a dying breed." I laugh and I concur with him.

"Yes you are. Aren't you already dead?" I tease

"Shut up." He says with playfulness in his voice

I get in and then he does. I lean my head on his shoulder and I look inside. The limo is pretty long. We have a mini fridge, a flat screen, and a long couch in the limo. It's very sweet.

"Alec…" I say in awe!

"This is bemazing!" I say finally finding the right word for the situation.

"Bemazing?" He questions

"Beautiful and amazing!"

"Oh. I love it when you make up words." He says in all seriousness

I kiss him with so much force that he falls on his back. Good thing we chose the couch instead of the recliners. We continue to kiss until he runs his tongue across my bottom lip. I shiver and he sighs at how it affects his body. I open my mouth and we battle. He wins and explores my mouth. I run my hands up and down his very muscular chest. He puts his hands on my waist and pulls us closer. My hands go into his hair. We continue a while before we stop. We can't get far. If we don't we'll go all the way, and we want to save that for tonight.

"We needed that."

"Indeed." He states. We didn't get a lot of us time with me doing my princess duties, and him doing his guard job. We couldn't find time to do this. We had jobs, and we couldn't find time to kind of fill our desires and needs for each other. I lay my head on his shoulder and I close my eyes, and then I remember that I had a question.

"How log until we get there?"

"About 8 hours."

"Okay." He switches on the TV and we snuggle. He spoons me. He wraps 1 arm around my waist. He pushes a button and I see a screen in the far back go up. I notice the driver is human with gray hair. He kept it pushed until the screen went to the roof.

"For privacy." He answers my unspoken question

"I like the sound of that." I tell him truthfully. We watch Identity Thief. **(A/N: That is a hilarious movie! I've watched it twice and I still love it! Watch it!) **I laugh so much, and Alec does too. When the movie's done, I use my power to make us fall asleep for 6 hours.

~6 hours later~

I wake up with a blanket over me. I look around until I see Alec with a glass of animal blood. HE hears me wake up.

"Hey sunshine! Thirsty?" He asks

"Yes." I felt the dry ache in my throat that almost always burned. It was a reminder that the thirst is inescapable part of the price I paid to live this live. And I don't regret any of it.

He poured me some mountain lion in a tall glass. I sat in his lap while I drink. I saw him watching a football game. Even when you're immortal, you pass time with human pleasures.

"Who's winning?"

"Washington State!" He was as excited as Em when there was a football game. Boys and their sports. I'll never understand it.

We only had half an hour before we got to our honeymoon place. The driver parked near the ocean.

"Why are we near an ocean?"

"It's where the honeymoon is." He states

**(A/N: It's going to be on a private island like in BD 2)**

I see a small boat big enough for 4 plus luggage. I guess we have to take a boat ride. I got out of the limo. There was no need to stretch on accountant of me being super strong and immortal. I grabbed my 2 bags and got on the boat. Alec had 2 bags, also. He turned the boat's ignition key to the right and the motor started with a bit of a gurgle before it started its smooth and constant purr. He took the wheel and exactly 20 minutes later, we're at a small, beautiful private island. With a big beach house.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I ask in complete astonishment. I only half heard him. My other super senses are being pulled in with the rich, rainy smelling dirt and the birds calls and beautiful feathers. This is paradise. This is Eden!

"Welcome to Island Arabelle." He said with a satisfactory smile. It grew as my mouth dropped to the ground.

"Alec, I don't know what to say… My husband got me an island! The other girls will be jealous! Alec, I love you so much! This is so magical!"

"I knew you would like it. How about a hunt?"

I walked up to him. He was only a couple inches taller because of the heels I was wearing.

"Sure. I'm still thirsty. Anything good?"

"Anacondas and panthers?" Alec asked hesitantly

"Yep." I popped the p.

We raced into the forest together. We passed a tree that let a curtain of light fall from the sky. We went under and I saw 2 eight colored rainbows. We ran until I smelled an anaconda. They have dirt, leaf smell to the blood. It smelled okay. I went right up to it. It saw me and slithered up my arm and around my waist. I took a breath and it started to squeeze. I could feel all of the enormous muscles trying to constrict me, but it felt like a gentle hug. I pulled it off of me with ease. I raised it half-way up and bit into his neck. Its blood had a spicy yet floral taste to it.

~later~

I walked hand in hand with Alec as we reached our beach front mansion. It was at least 4 stories. It had an innumerable amount of shiny glass windows. The house was painted a warm golden with aqua blue trim and sea green shutters. All the doors were colored glass that glittered in the bright sun. There was a white painted wrap around veranda complete with rocking chairs, a fridge, and a cheery wood table big enough for 8. Alec handed me a key and I turned the lock. Faster than I could see him, he had me swept into his arms, and he carried me bridal style into our new home for the month. I wondered how the honeymoon would turn out. Probably perfect with Alec doing most of the planning.


	10. The End!

Last chapter. Hope you have enjoyed the story. Enjoy!

Arabelle POV

Alec swept me up faster than I could see which is very hard to do since I had enhanced sight.

"It's my job to carry you over the thresh hold." He said with a cheeky smile.

I laughed and nodded my head in agreement. He used the big brass key to unlock the door and we stepped in. I couldn't help but to gasp at the simplicity of it. It was stylish yet simple. Beautiful yet ordinary at the same time. The walls were a pristine white. The kitchen was a sunny yellow with stainless steel appliances. The kitchen had a dish washer, full sized fridge, cherry wood cabinets, marble floors, and granite counter tops. The living room had white walls with a bright red living room set, including a love seat, 2 recliners, and a sofa. There was high definition flat screen TV with a book case, a fireplace in the center of the room and a granite coffee table.

"What do you think?" Alec inquired curiously.

"It's beautiful. Where is our room?"

"Do you really need me that bad?" He asked cockily.

"No, well kind of. I just want to know where to go when it does happen." I said slyly.

He took me a flight of stairs and raced up it to a door on the left. He opened the door and set me down.

"Thank you. I was beginning to wonder if you liked carrying me." I say.

"Welcome." I took the time to survey the room. I see what looks to bed a bed hid behind a curtain of gossamer. I open the curtain and step inside. The bed is king sized and with steel bed frames. I chuckle because I have an idea on what happens when vampires have sex. Everything gets broken, so this insures that it won't break for a while. The bed has sky blue sheets and a pretty gold comforter with blue and gold pillows. I lay on the bed and it feels as soft as clouds.

"What do you think?" Alec inquires.

"It's beautiful! I love it!" I exclaim.

"I wanted your first time to be special." He states shyly. I exit the bed. I walk up to him and stare into his ruby eyes that are filled with sincerity and love. I give him a chaste kiss on the lips to give him my thanks. He is so sweet, so I decide to tell him.

"You are so sweet!" I say honestly

"I know." He smirks.

We explore the island a little bit and go hunting. Alec chooses a panther while I take an anaconda. Let me tell you now, that is not my favorite at all. It took everything I had to swallow the blood. The best part was wrestling with it. It coiled around me and squeezed. It didn't hurt at all, it was like he was giving me a gentle hug. I pulled it off easily and my fangs clamped down where the heat flow was concentrated. It was horrible.

We got back to the beach front a little after dark. Alec and I went in.

"How was your jungle cat?" I asked, curious.

"It wasn't bad. You might like it. How was your reptile?" He asks, chuckling.

"Two words: Never Again." I say seriously and he laughs harder. I go over to the recliner where he is sitting and I sit on his lap and kiss his lips. He kisses back and bites my lip gently. I moan and kiss him harder. We continue for five minutes until I decide to change into something more comfortable. I break away and say:

"Give me 1 minute and then come to our room." I whisper into his ear, kiss his cheek and then I race to our room. I go into my drawers and find just what I need. I walk to the bathroom and change. I'm wearing a short white cotton dress that shows a lot of cleavage. It goes to the top of my thigh. It covers my underwear but barely. It's been a full minute and I hear Alec run into the room.

"Bella?" He asks.

I open the bathroom door and walk to him. When he sees me, his eyes get darker and he stares at me like I'm his prey. I put one hand on his chest and push him into the door while kissing him furiously. I open my mouth and he sticks his tongue in and explores my mouth. His hands travel all over my upper body. Everywhere his hands touch, a trail of fire is made. His hands settle on my lower back and he pushes me to him, so nothing could fit between us. Once I know that I have him in my control,. I break away and walk backwards to the bed. He follows me until he's close to the bed. I push him on the bed and then I move the curtain to get on the bed. I straddle him and we start kissing again. My hands are in his hair and his are on my waist. I move one of his hands under my dress. He gets the idea and he moves higher and lower. We break away, so I can take his shirt off. Once it's on the floor, I run my hands up and down his chest and my mouth goes to his neck. I kiss him and let one of my fangs graze his neck. He moans. My hands work their way down while I continue my assault on his neck. My fingers barely brush inside of his pants and he groans. He starts to tear the dress off and I let him. It's barely hanging on by the shoulders. I unbutton his pants and unzip his zipper slowly. Finally the pants come off and he's in his silk boxers. I start to kiss his chest and lick it. He is shaking. I go back to his lips and he flips us. The dress is in ruins on the floor. He smirks at me and starts to kiss my neck and down my stomach. I forget everything, but him and how he's driving me crazy with want. I need him.

"Alec, I need you." I breath. I rip off his underwear and he enters. I feel amazing! He goes in and out. All you can hear is Alec and I moaning and sighing.

"ALEC! Go faster and harder!" I scream at him and he obliges. He pumps so hard and fast that I feel euphoric! Pleasure explodes throughout my body and I moan from the ecstasy. He hits a certain spot in me and I lose it. I flip us back over. On instinct, my fangs puncture his neck and he groans so loud that he's as horny as I am. I didn't know that I could bite him or that it would feel so good. I drink a little of his venom. His hands massage my breasts and I break free of his neck. I lick his neck and he sucks in his breath. I smile and start to kiss his lips again. He bites my lip and sucks on it. He flips us again and exits so he can straddle me. I'm shocked by the loss of him in me. I whimper because I need him back in, when he kisses my chest and works his way to my neck. He grabs my hands and pins them above my head. He licks and kisses my neck until his fangs puncture my neck. I tilt my head and arch my back so I can feel more of this amazing bliss. He starts to suck on my venom and I suck in a breath. It's over as soon as it begins and he goes back in me while his tongue swirls around my nipples and he pumps even harder than before. We are both near an orgasm. He goes all the way in and my eyes roll in the back of my head a little. He goes hard and fast until our bodies explode with pleasure. He exits me and we both lie there. After a few minutes, I snuggle into him.

"Alec, that was amazing!" I yell/whisper.

"Very." He agrees.

"My favorite part is when you bit me. I didn't know that you could do that." I am still breathing heavy from the orgasm.

"That's the best part of vampire sex." He says and smirks. He traces the contours of my body lightly with his fingertips and I shiver. All it took was my shiver and we were at it again. This time was better than the first. Were more experienced now, so he knows what to hit. We collapse and I use my powers to make us go to sleep.

I wake up when the sun hits my face. I feel something hard on my cheek and I look at it. It's Alec's chest. I look around. Our room is a mess of clothes, feathers, and pillows. Our legs are tangled together. Alec still has his eyes closed. I kiss him awake. I know that he's awake when he kisses me back. It's long, deep, and full of love.

"Morning, beautiful." Alec says. I see love in his ruby eyes. His hair is a mess, but then again, mine is probably also.

"Good morning. Last night was amazing!" I tell him.

"Best night of my entire existence. Well almost." HE says with his sexy soft smile.

"What was the first?"

"When I proposed to you and you said yes." He looks at me as he says this. I can't help but to kiss him.

"You know just what to say. Are you hungry?" I ask

"Yep. I need to re-fuel. Last night made me tired."

"Is that a good thing?" I ask, not sure if I want to know the answer.

He senses my worry, and soothes it. "Very good." I nod and grab his shirt. I put it on and race downstairs. I fill 2 big glasses with blood. I made sure to hold my breath with the human blood. I go back upstairs and get on the bed and get under the cover with him. He's in his underwear now. I give him the human glass and he downs it in 2 seconds. I down mine a second later. We snuggle for a while.

**EPILOGUE ~10 years later~  
**Alec and I are still happily married. We decided that we don't want kids right now. Rosalie is pregnant again. Her first baby was a girl named Harmony. I gave her the gift, so she and teddy bear could have a family. She expects her second child to be a boy and their going to name him Max. Jane and Felix are together. He's proposing tonight. Even Edward found someone to love. I'm happy for him. Her name is Katie. She's a human, but he plans to turn her. The Volturi are still in rule. My life as a human kind of sucked. Jacob imprinted on a girl and he visits sometimes. Charlie got with Sue and they grew old together. It was hard when Charlie passed, but I had friends and family there to support me. Sometimes, it's hard being an immortal, but I still know that I would've made the same choice if I had a do over. Alec says that his life is perfect now and I can't agree more.

**The End**


End file.
